Hero
by Blanc Expression
Summary: Ivypaw was never the hero.  One-shot.  COMPLETE


_**Hero- Ivypaw was never the hero. **_

**Hello, everyone. For those who were anticipating a Kurtty fic…. I deeply apologize. I went through a huge writer's block, then a shitload of homework, etc. But anyways…. Although I have proclaimed many times that I lost my interest in Warriors, some interesting stories and wonderful works of fanart has me back in the mood, as short-lived as it could be. I'm afraid my writing will be a little rusty, and the same with my knowledge with Warriors. I haven't even read a word out of the fourth series (because it is in my opinion cheesy and predictable now), but Ivypaw intrigues me. **

**Please read and review. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>She was never the hero. From the moment they were born, Ivypaw could tell that her sister, her beautiful, talented, sister was the favored one. Her father would stare at her sister with a proud expression, and even her gentle mother was inclined to smile at her more than Ivypaw.<p>

But what made matters worse was when Dovepaw was revealed to be one of the Three. Ivypaw could have just screamed with fury. Why was it always Dovepaw? Consumed with jealousy, she turned to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, bitter with hatred. She watched coldly as the Clans slowly succumbed to the will of the Dark Forest, ignoring the remnants of her conscience whispering in protest.

_Least favored, most ignored_… It didn't matter anymore. It wasn't her fault she turned out this way. Everyone else had shaped her into who she was today. And yet her name was spoken with hatred throughout the forest in every Clan.

So, it was decided. Dovepaw was the hero. As for Ivypaw?

She was the traitor, the turncoat, the deserter for evil. Ivypaw was the villain.

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for you to shine," Tigerstar whispered into her ear. "Don't hold back; this is what you've been waiting for nearly your whole life." "I know what I must do," the she-cat snapped as Hawkfrost materialized by her side. Tigerstar's amber eyes glittered, and she was once again reminded that he could kill her anytime he wanted to. She didn't care. She knew he was only using her as a tool to kill Dovepaw, but that was her goal too. It didn't matter.<p>

"Go kill her now, love," Hawkfrost breathed.

_But not for you_, Ivypaw thought smugly, pushing her muzzle against his scarred one as she bounded into reality.

The sound of battle and screeching cats soon reached her ears. Ivypaw caught the scent of all four Clans mingled with the blood, everyone pitted against each other as they no longer knew why. Ivypaw ignored it all, her nose working on overdrive for one particular scent.

"Ivypaw!" She whirled around and dark blue met with gold. _This was too easy_, Ivypaw thought, licking her teeth, and she launched herself at Dovepaw. Despite of Dovepaw's heightened senses, she was caught completely off-guard by Ivypaw's sudden appearance.

"Ivypaw, I don't understand," she choked, blinking up at her sister. "We're…. kin."

"Do you think that means anything to me?" Ivypaw snarled, lunging forward for the kill. But as quick as lightning, Dovepaw kicked at her belly and flung Ivypaw away. Quickly, Ivypaw leaped up to her feet again, spitting out sand and blood.

"Don't you care for anyone here?" Dovepaw wailed desperately. "You grew up here! What about mother, or father? I don't want to fight you, sister."

A slight twinge of doubt pushed into her mind, but Ivypaw crushed quickly. "Nobody cares for me," she meowed, "nothing matters except your death." She launched herself at Dovepaw again, but this time the gray she-cat was ready. Side-stepping, Ivypaw crashed into the ground, still blinded with rage. Instinctively, she rolled up to her feet again, not hesitating to claw at Dovepaw wildly. "Always the hero, always loved," Ivypaw jeered, "you don't know what it's like to suffer."

"You don't have to suffer, Ivypaw!" pleaded Dovepaw.

"Who says I am?" screeched Ivypaw, claws missing Dovepaw's flank again. "Who says I'm suffering? Maybe |I enjoying killing you!"

"You aren't," Dovepaw whispered, dodging each blow. "I know you're still good, Ivypaw. Please…."

"JUST FIGHT ME!" Ivypaw shrieked, spittle flying out of her mouth. "Fight me, coward!"

She stared at her half-crazed sister, sadness in her eyes. "I can't…. I love you, sister."

Ivypaw stopped and stared at Dovepaw.

"What?" she croaked.

_"Don't listen to her," Hawkfrost hissed into her ear._

_"She's lying. Nobody loves you," Tigerstar added._

"NO!" Ivypaw cried out, and Dovepaw's bewildered face was soon back into focus. "No…." Suddenly, she wanted to throw up. Why did it matter so much that Dovepaw loved her? She could be lying…. And yet, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar could be lying. Her whole life could be one big, fat lie.

Lies.

"Please… please kill me," Ivypaw rasped, "before I do."

"Ivypaw-"

"Kill me!" she begged, "if you don't, I will kill everyone." Once again, the two sisters locked eyes, and Dovepaw knew what she must do. Scarlet drips of blood flew like a synchronized dance in a hypnotizing manner as Ivypaw fell to the ground, Tigerstar's screams of rage echoing in her ears.

Least loved, most ignored…

_It didn't matter anymore_, Ivypaw thought, a smile growing on her face.

* * *

><p>Dovepaw stared at her sister's limp body. "I killed her," she rasped, not believing her own words.<p>

"You did it save everyone," Lionblaze murmured, not a shred of pity in his bloody eyes. "You're the hero."

"No," Dovepaw whispered, "No, we did this to her." She cleared her throat and glanced at Lionblaze's shocked expression. "She didn't need a prophecy or special abilities, Lionblaze.

"In the end, Ivypaw was her own hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it? Flames are welcome, I wrote this in twenty minutes. <strong>


End file.
